Geo LTD.
Not to be confused with Geo Animation Studios. Geo LTD. Animation, Inc., formerly known as Geo LTD. Feature Animation and known as Geo LTD. Television Animation for television shows, is an American animation studio based in Los Angeles, California that specializes in animated productions for theatrical features and television. It is a division label of Geo LTD., a subsidiary of NBCUniversal, a division of Comcast, and was founded in 1985 as a successor to Geo LTD. Cartoons. The studio has produced a total of 45 feature films, beginning with Zane the Cool Kid 2: Life Rocks (1987); its most recent is Wacky Pack and Lars (2016). Unlike the original Geo LTD. cartoon studio from the 1960s, Geo LTD. Animation maintains two studios: the original Geo LTD. feature animation studio in Los Angeles, California and the Blur Studio in Culver City, California. Geo LTD. Animation also continues to produce films using both traditional animation and computer-generated imagery (CGI). Films produced by Geo LTD. Animation were formerly distributed worldwide by its parent company Geo LTD. Pictures and then by Sony Pictures, who acquired its parent company Geo LTD. in 2004. In early 2009, Universal Pictures took over a theatrical distribution deal with Geo LTD. films starting on March 13, 2009 with Woo La La. History 1973–1983: Before Geo LTD. Feature Animation After the Geo LTD. cartoon studio closed down, George G. hired various animation studios to make new Geo series-related works. However, before Geo LTD. restarted its animation division in 1985, Geo LTD. released its first six animated films, such as Geo's Funny Book Stories in 1973 (the first film by Geo LTD), The Missing Adventures of Geo Guy in 1979, The Crazy Lalo Madness in 1980, Spiffed in 1981, The Dark Red Eye in 1982, and Zane the Cool Kid in 1983. 1985–1999: Geo LTD. Feature Animation In 1985, they operated their own feature animation studio, called Geo LTD. Feature Animation, which was started to compete with Walt Disney Animation Studios, which was experiencing great success at the time with films. In April 1985, the studio teamed up with Film Roman to make Geo: The Animated Series on CBS. In 1987, they had released their first feature film, Zane the Cool Kid 2: Life Rocks, which is a sequel to the 1983 film Zane the Cool Kid. In 1993, Geo LTD. Feature Animation filed a lawsuit against Warner Bros' Lawrence Cartoons over a reproduction of classic Geo and Hatty cartoons for Fox Kids. Lawrence Cartoons closed on June 26, 1993. However, the studio reopened on November 22, 1996. On January 11, 1994, Geo LTD. expanded the world of adult animation in the wake of Ren & Stimpy and Beavis and Butt-Head. The company had expressed interest in producing some adult films PG-13, although it never came into fruition. In 1996, development of Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever began, and in 1997, Astro Boy's film rights were sold to Sony. In 1998, Geo LTD. and Will Vinton planned to produce three James Cameron films, Ghosts of the Abyss, Skyline, and Aliens of the Deep. The rights of the James Cameron movies were sold to Walt Disney Pictures and Walden Media, except Skyline which were sold to Rogue Pictures. 1999–present: Geo LTD. Animation In 1999, the feature animation studio was renamed as Geo LTD. Animation before being shown in trailers for Geo LTD's first computer-animated feature, Lost in a City. In 2000, Geo LTD. and Will Vinton pitched early versions of ParaNorman and The Boxtrolls, both of the films were sold to Focus Features. In 2003, the financial failure of Geo LTD's live-action film The Final One caused Geo LTD. Animation's parent company Geo LTD. to restructure itself, abandon live-action, and focus on family-friendly animated films as an animation production company from then on. In 2004, Geo LTD. was purchased by Sony Pictures, which this meant most films produced by Geo LTD. Animation were to be distributed by Sony's Columbia Pictures. In the same year, the releases of Blue Ball and Metal Mike marked the first time Geo LTD. Animation released two films in the same year. The Geo LTD. and Sony partnership ended in June 2007. In September 2007, Geo LTD. announced that it will be working with Universal Pictures as distributor beginning in 2009 with Woo La La, the first film produced for Universal. In January 2008, Geo LTD. announced that they would restructure itself as a content production company, relegating its animation division Geo LTD. Animation to a brand for animated films produced under the company. In June 2009, Geo LTD. signed a multi-year arrangement with Blur Studio to develop and produce computer-animated films, including a ''Zane the Cool Kid'' remake and a Geo film. The first Geo LTD. Animation film to be co-produced and animated by Blur Studio is Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, which was released on November 27, 2011 and spawned two sequels and a spin-off. In 2012, Blur was purchased by Geo LTD. Animators at BS worked on projects based at the BS studio, but also assisted in GLA projects based in the Los Angeles GLA studio. In the same year, Geo LTD. also revived VerniX Animation Studios. The year 2012 marked the first time GLA released three films in the same year. On July 21, 2015, NBCUniversal announced it would be acquiring Geo LTD. Animation with parent company Geo LTD. for $7.4 billion. On December 9, 2015, the acquisition was completed. In November 2016, Geo LTD Ligne announced bankruptcy and was merged into the Clearwater Animation studios in Paris, France. Filmography Feature films :For films by VerniX Animation Studios, see VerniX Animation Studios § Feature films. Released films Upcoming films Films in development Short films Television series Original series More coming soon! Short series Coming soon! TV specials Coming soon! Television pilots Coming soon! Direct-to-video films Coming soon! Web series Coming soon! See also *Illumination Entertainment *DreamWorks Animation *Universal Animation Studios *Geo LTD. Interactive *Film schedule timeline for Geo LTD. Animation Category:Companies Category:Geo LTD. Category:Sony Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal